Sjora Kahn
Summary Sjora Kahn is a supporting character and prominent antagonist of Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance. She's a very talented elementalist who's mastered the usage of demon spirits, a very rare occurrence. First royal princess of the Alphas Theocracy, she joins Rubia's «Team Inferno» as its second-in-command during the tournament, since her country is backing it. She's shrewd and manipulative, using her status and influence to achieve what her goals, not minding sacrificing others in her way, though within limits, like with her servant she cares about. During the tournament, Sjora is killed by assassins of her own private army, now controlled by the Alpha Theocracy's "Hierarch", the leader Sjora serves and is loyal to. The "Hierach" then possesses her body, using it as container. It's revealed that she is possessed by a being described as the conglomeration of grudge and obsession from many generations of Demon King cult leaders. Using unorthodox and secret techniques, they repeatedly reincarnated themselves into the princess maidens of royal blood, engaging in behind-the-scenes machinations to control history. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, High 8-C with magic/spirits, Higher when transformed | At least High 8-C, Possibly Higher Name: Sjora Kahn, Demon Caster, Witch of Venomous Snakes | Hierarch Origin: Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Gender: Female | Unknown Age: 16 | 1000+ Classification: Human, Elementalist, Royal Princess, Member of "Team Inferno", Representative of the Alphas Theocracy | Living conglomeration of hatred, obsession, grudge and thirst for power Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning, Spirit Contract, Energy Manipulation, Spirit Manipulation, Extremely sharp senses and Extrasensory Perception (Much more than the other girls. As among the strongest elementalists of the Alphas Theocracy, she's able to sense any disturbances in magic and power, as well as Isolation Barriers, even from Fianna and Rubia), Forcefield Creation (Almost as competent as Fianna's), Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Mind Reading (limited on spirits/summons), Transformation and Power Mimicry via Baldanders, Clairvoyance, Telepathy with Baldanders and minor spirits, Healing, Resistance to (cold, poison, diseases, memory manipulation and mind manipulation) | Same as before, plus Immortality (Types 1, 2, 6 and 7), Possession, Aura (Fear, Unsettledness), Necromancy, Thread Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Fusionism, Madness Manipulation (Type 2) (limited on spirits/summons), (Power Absorption, Transformation, Power Mimicry, Regeneration (at least Low-Mid), Wind Manipulation, Ice Manipulation) with Bandersnatch Attack Potency Unknown physically (Sjora isn't very battle-oriented), Large Building level with magic/spirits (Can fight off Rinslet Laurenfrost and Ellis Fahrengart), Higher when transformed (Depends on who she transforms into) | At least Large Building level, Possibly Higher (Stronger than before. Considered a threat by Rubia Elstein) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed/reactions (Scales to characters that can react to and dodge cloud-to-ground lightning), At least Superhuman travel speed with added Divine Power Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown physically, Large Building level with magic/spirits (On par with Rinslet Laurenfrost and Ellis Fahrengart), Higher when transformed | At least Large Building level, Possibly Higher Stamina: Above average (Physically), Very High (Magically and Mentally). She's able to fight against the entirety of Team Scarlet by herself. Seh can control hundreds of demon spirits for a long time, which requires pinpoint concentration and mastery of magic | Limitless until the possessed body dies Range: Dozens to hundreds of meters with spells | Same Standard Equipment: Crystal Ball, Healing Crystals, Baldanders | Same, plus Bandersnatch Intelligence: Gifted. Sjora is a very smart, cunning and manipulative elementalist, effectively pulling the strings of events from behind the scenes, sometimes even outwitting the likes of Rubia Elstein. She's generally careful in the execution of her plans and thinks several steps ahead, masterfully utilizing her arsenal in either controlling or fighting. As a royal princess, she has vast knowledge on history, spirits and magic | Even smarter than base Sjora. Having lived for over 1000 years, "it" has accumulated knowledge beyond anyone else Weaknesses: Sjora herself isn't very battle-oriented, relying on her spirits and summons to do the work. She can however become battle-oriented by transforming into someone else via Baldanders | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base Sjora *'Barriers:' Sjora can create both small and large-scale barriers. Inside them, she loves placing traps all over the place to toy with her prey. While not as effective as Fianna's, she's nonetheless one of the best barrier casters of the series. Her barriers are invisible to anyone not/poorly capable of sensing magic, and they need to be at least on Rinslet/Ellis’ level to perceive them **'Healing' **'Elemental Resistance' **'Anti-Summon:' A special barrier of Sjora's that prevents any further summoning magic from being used, including turning an elemental waffe in spirit form **'Isolation Barrier:' A small barrier with very low magic emission and which hides the presence of anyone inside; extremely hard to discern, even for spirits. Casting it also overwrites any existing enemy barrier and/or stat-boosting spell and instead has the opposite effect *'Summoning:' Sjora's primary form of attack is via summoning spirits, but not just any spirits. She uses demon spirits, seen as a taboo by most elementalists. She can summon swarms of hundreds of them and, with prep and in the right scenario, can summon thousands of them in waves. Together, their numbers form a huge pitch-black cloud that covered the entire vicinity of widespread ruins *'Spirit Manipulation:' In the form of a faceless humanoid puppet, Baldanders formerly was one of Demon King Solomon’s 72 spirits. On its own, the spirit is very weak, hiding in the shadow of its contractor. However, if the shadow of a target is touched by the elementalist, the spirit can take in his/her information which can later be used via its elemental waffe form, a white mask. When worn, it has the ability to replicate the target's form, powers, and even combat skills remembered by the body to perfection. Sjora has used it to transform into Claire Rouge, Fianna Ray Ordesia and Kamito's Ren Ashbell form, effectively obtaining their abilities Possessed *'Immortality/Possession:' Due to its nature, the being possessing Sjora is unbound by conventional life. No matter what damage the body it controls sustains, it won't be affected, and the being itself can't age, as it's a conglomeration of consciousnesses of long-dead cult hierarchs. It doesn't have a real body and so automatically "reincarnates" into a new body when the previous one isn't functional anymore, usually royal princesses in order to obtain the status and authority they had, and manipulate things from behind the scenes *'Necromancy:' It can summon hundreds of ghosts - up to thousands with some prep - to possess spirits, drive them mad and allow it to control them. During the tournament, it summoned enough ghosts to take over Muir's Valaraukar's corpse and have it move and fight like before *'Shadow Manipulation:' It can extend and control shadows, have them take forms, and attack enemies with them, or entangle them by turning them into snake-like forms *'Fusionism:' It can fuse with spirits of its choice to obtain their powers and share their senses *'Spirit Manipulation:' In the form of a large white sphere with two arms, and a big opening resembling a mouth, Bandersnatch formerly was one of Demon King Solomon’s 72 spirits. It has the ability to devour attacks and spit them back out with the same power as the original attack. It can also devour other spirits and assimilate them, gaining all of their abilities in the process. If the spirit is contracted, the contract is devoured as well, cancelling it. The assimilated spirits are then contracted to Bandersnatch and it can transform into them. It thus absorbed Ellis' wind and Rinslet's ice attacks and, when it devoured Fenrir, it obtained its powers, strength and memories, could transform into it, and the contract between it and Rinslet was severed. It has near-instantaneous Low-Mid regeneration, recovering from having its head crushed by Leonora’s sword Key: Base | Possessed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Summoners Category:Spirit Contract Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Animal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Aura Users Category:Necromancers Category:Thread Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Madness Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Humans Category:Royal Characters Category:Princesses Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Undead Category:Criminals Category:Tier 8